Forever & A Day
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Miaka cant sleep...Hortohori cant sleep either.....
1. Default Chapter

Forever And A Day 

_You're my fire, and you're my flame._

_You're my love and to this I'll claim._

Miaka yawned and turned over, hoping to get him out of her head…the man who haunts her memory, the man who had stolen her heart, her secret "love"…after five minutes of twisting and turning, Miaka got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

That I promise forever to warm you 

_To cheer you up so your not blue._

Hortohori sighed, he could not sleep…all he kept thinking about was her, dreaming about her…heck he was even going to see her, to be around her..just because of his love.  He knew her heart belonged to someone else…but still he hoped on day they might be together…Hohorito got up from his chair, grabbed his wine glass and headed toward the kitchen…

To dance the night away 

_And to stay with you forever and a day_

Miaka gently opened the freezer and got out some ice cream.  She gently scooped out the cookies & cream and put them in a bowl, as Miaka was busy scooping, the door opened and in stepped Hortohori…Miaka, who was about to lick the spoon dropped it as she blushed furiously…the person she wanted, expected not to see here…

"H-Hi Hortohori"

"Miaka, its nice to see you again."

"Same to you"

Hortohori was in shock.  The person he thought he wasn't likely to see…especially at this time was right across from him about to eat ice cream.  Hortohori watched with fascination at how she beautifully blushed and he was enraptured with how her hair fell in soft waves and her body moved as she walked to sit in the chair.  Hortohori was jealous, Tamahome, what did he do to deserve this beautiful princess, Hortohori quickly walked to the wine cabinet.

You're my prince, you're my king 

_You're my song and for you I'll sing_

Miaka watched with fascination at how Hortohori muscles rippled when he walked. Miaka felt guilty, all her fantasies…secret dreams, love…wasn't Tamahome, Miaka sighed, how was she gonna break it off…but even if she did Hortohori would never love a school girl…her heart would never feel free…Miaka sighed again as started to hum a little tune.

And I promise forever to love you 

_And stand by you, too._

"Why the sigh Miaka"?

Miaka quickly stopped humming.  He was talking to her…Miaka's heart sped up a little bit.

"Oh I'm just tired."

Miaka knew Hortohori could sense there was more behind that sigh.

"You can tell me, Miaka, I promise I'm good listener"

"Thanks for the offer…but I wouldn't want to burden you with all my problems."

"You wouldn't burden me, Miaka, please do tell."

Miaka sighed again.

"It's okay, Miaka…I'm here for you, please tell me."

'Well' Miaka thought. 'It wouldn't do that much harm…but if I can reword it…he could help me decide what to do.'

"All right, I'll tell"

"I'm all ears."

Miaka began to tell Hortohori about a friend of hers…who like two guys..as the being to discuss, argue and listen…Miaka fell endlessly and hopelessly in love with this prince. 'Only, if Only my fate was different' Miaka thought.

Cause this is my fate…and I'll say 

_I'll always stay with you forever and a day_

Miaka and Hortohori talked for some time more…Miaka feelings for Hortohori grew, as well as her thoughts of them together.  Miaka wished fate could change so she could be with this handsome warrior forever.

You're my flower, you're my dream 

_And I love you more than anything_

Hortohori looked across from whre him and Miaka had been talking and even arguing about different emotions.  Hortohori was in love with Miaka, and let his heart finally acknowledge it even though pain was already filling up; because the facts that they'd never be together.  Hortohori vowed that whatever it took, he'd find away that Miaka could be with him, even though her heart would belong to—Hortohori stopped that thought as he looked at Miaka's bright shining eyes as she poured her heart out to him…he could never taker her away like that, then her heart wouldn't be free, as well as she wouldn't be happy.  Even though it would kill him, Hortohori promised that he would always see her happy…with him or not.

My promise to you…is…I'll always be tre 

_I'll never leave you alone…NO WAY_

_I'll stay with you forever and day._

Hortohori for the first time in his life, felt so light an dhappy.  Talking to miaka, her navieness amused him, he had such fun simply talking, giving advice and he didn't have to put on an air of act princely.  He was free from his duties as emperor.  As time drew nearer to morning, Hortohori found the one question that Miaka asked him…he could only explain through demonstration.

You're my everything, my other part And I'm giving you my heart 

Miaka curiously wanted to hear what Hortohori was going to say about her question onlove.  As he beckoned her to follow him, Miaka walked pondering her confused heart.  As she walked next to Hortohori she wondered what it would be like, if given the chance, to become his wife…

"We are here."

Miaka lost in thought…snapped out of her reverie and in amazement gasped.  They were stading in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.  Hundreds and Hundreds of flowers, spread out like a picture.

"It's beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!"

And I promise you…I'll be there with you Through thick and thin…from stormy to a gentle hue 

"You asked me about, love…what is the best representation for love…did you not"?

"I did"

"Flowers are the best representation because love starts out as a tiny seed…but with the right say so, it blooms and grows, it also can weather many storms and still stay strong, and firm…even when you think it has died and love is dead…its still alive even then laying dormant until the right season…where then it slowly blooms again."

Miaka listened and took every word in.  She thought about everyone and everything they had been through.  From the time Tasuki kidnapped her…to Tamahome turning eveil, and Nuriko dying. Miaka looked up to the man that had always been there with here…to the time she had cried on his shoulder….and all the other moments they had together.

And I hope with everything we've been throught 

_With me you'll stay_

"Miaka is something wrong"?

Miaka felt tears slowly run down her cheeks.  She had denied it for so long.  She knew not how she would tell Tamahome her love for another…but she couldn't deny her feelings for Hortohori…she just hoped when she told him, he wouldn't reject her…even after she rejected him.

"Hohorito, there is something I must say."

"Yes, Miaka?"

Miaka didn't know how to make a flowerly speech…she dedided since honesty was the best policy, she would tell him bluntly…if her mouth worked right that is…

"Hortohori…I-I-"

"Yes"

"Well u see…I-I-"

"Uh huh"

"I LOVE YOU!!"…."I'm sorry, but I just do…it was like a seed…it just grew!"

Hortohori smiled. She rhymed. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his hearing things…Miaka was now sobbing piteously.

"Did you just tell me you loved me"?

"yes" 

Hortohori was in shock. Miaka loved him. She loved him, not Tamahome or anyone else….HIM!

"Miaka I love you too" Hohorito said in a serious tone. "I love you."

Miaka stopped sobbing. She turned to face Hohorito.

"You love me"

"Yes"

Hortohori turned Miaka's face upwards….

Forever & a day 

_Forever & a day_

"I will always love you, I make the offer one more time I had asked of you earlier. Will you be mine?"

Miaka thought of her life with Tamahome. Miaka looked around and saw the flowerf, she looked up at Hortohori and smiled her eyes glittering with unshed tears.  She knew he would always be by her, to protect her, cheer her, and love her.  She inched her face closer to Hortohori.

"My answer sweet emperor is yes."

Hortohori cupped Miaka's face in his hand until their lips almost touched…whispering an "I love you" he captured her lips with his.

Miaka had never felt so much longing, passion, and ectasy in one kiss.  She thanked Suzako for showing this emperor into her life.

Hortohori knew that from this day on, they would be together.  He would treat her like a queen.  He didn't know how they would tell Tamahome but it didn't matter.  There love would hold fast and strong, they would be together…forever.

We'll stay in love with each other Forever and a Day! 

~OWARI~

A/N How come no one knows what to tell Tamahome?…in almost every story I read its like that….hahahaha, but I even I write like that. Well I hope you like it. The poem is one I made up, so cant make a disclaimer on that.  Please review I'd appreciate that.

Disclaimer: NEVER OWNED IT…..but in my dreams I inherit it!

Ja ne

Anne 


	2. Epilogue i guess

**                        EPILOUGE: FOREVER AND A DAY!**

I wont love nobody else but you 

"Tamahome I'm sorry…but I don't love you."

"What the heck Miaka"

"I'm sorry Tamahome, I didn't mean to lead you on"

"You said you love me"

"I'm sorry…if I-"

Miaka was interrupted as a woman wearing nothing but a towel stepped out the room with short blond hair.

"What's with the commotion love…. MIAKA?!"

"Yui!?"

Miaka was in shock…Tamahome had been cheating on her.

I'm not sure of what to do 

"You-You BASTARD!"

"Me, a bastard, you just told me about you and Hor-"

"that happened just last night…I never slept with him though!"

Tamahome laughed. "Sure" he wrapped an arm around Yui.

"You can go-"

Miaka ran out the room. She kept running to she was back to the garden of flowers Hortohori had shown to her.

_But I'll break hearts…too._

That is how Hortohori found Miaka.  She explained through tears the scene with Tamahome and how her heart ended up broken.

"Miaka you love me…am I right?"

Miaka lifted up her tear-streaked face.

"I do"

"Then don't fret about the bastard Tamahome…I promise you, our love will not be like that okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you my flower"

"I love you my prince."

Kisses ignited from those words.  A bright pink phoenix flew overhead as their love grew from that moment.  

And I guess, in every fairy tale…with a prince…

THEY lived Happily EVER After!

_Just to be with you._

~FINIS~

A/N: I created the poem

A/N: Should I continue….well maybe not, I don't think so, well…REVIEW!


End file.
